


There's Always Someone....

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith and Lavinia are closer now than before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Someone....

The fact that Matthew had chosen to cheat with Mary was not much of a shock to Lavinia. She had always known he would choose Mary. He had been clearly smitten since day one and she didn't blame him at all. She, however, had eyes for a different Crawley sister. Yes, Mary and Sybil had their mother's dark hair and fair skin but it was Edith, Edith who thought she was so very plain, who had caught Lavinia's eye. A small flinch had drawn her attention back to Edith now. She seemed a little timid, shy even. 

Lavinia had smiled, asking Edith to walk with her. The girl seemed somewhat surprised, but had accepted. It had started out as friendship for them and it was clear this was still what Edith thought was happening. Edith had allowed Lavinia to slip an arm through hers, leading her out to the grounds. It had been a quiet walk, companionable silence being just enough for them. Cora would never have let Edith out alone with a man, but she seemed to trust Lavinia. Lavinia half-wished she felt badly about trying to lead Edith away from the path of 'marriage' but honestly, the girl had little chance to get a man of her own with both Sybil and Mary choosing their own men. She had seen how lonely the girl was.   
All she wanted was to help Edith feel less alone. 

After they had walked a safe distance from the house, Edith choosing where they went, it had been easy for them to settle in the shade of the 'ruins' which were not really ruins at all, but had been designed to look like they were. Edith had settled closer than Lavinia had expected. Clearly the hints she had been cautiously dropping for those who cared to take them had hit home. Edith seemed content to simply sit, leaning into Lavinia a little. It had been simple enough to draw Edith closer. The silence between them had grown a little more obvious and Lavinia had smiled, finally daring to lean in and kiss Edith for the first time.


End file.
